


Beastly Booty Call

by wnelson001



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy catches Raven having some alone time.  He decides to help her out in her time of need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written in conjunction with MaskedMarmoset

 

On one vibrational plane of the multiverse, rested a particular universe.

In that universe, was a moderate-sized spiral galaxy, like a pimped single hubcap spinning on the stellar rim.

On one arm of that galaxy, a yellow-sunned star was tucked in among a million glittering others.

Third rock in of that star system, a blue-white marble gleamed in the night.

Upon that rock, on the western edge of a vast continental landmass, one shaped like a snake that had too much to eat, was a coastal city curled around a circular bay.

In the mouth of the city’s harbor was a small island, topped by a T-shaped building.

Inside the building was a man (sort of) walking the halls.

And as he walked, he sang.

For values of singing.

########################################################################

“I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!!!!”

“YOU OTHER GREEN BROTHERS CAN’T DENY!!!”

“THAT WHEN A GIRL FLOATS BY WITH AN ITTY-BITTY WAIST AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE, YOU GET _SPRUNG_!!!!!!”

The man bumped and grinded as he rang out the Sir Mix-A-Lot’s noble lyrics _a capella_ style, periodically stopping to create his own beat with hands and lips.

"- _WHOOP-WHOOP! GATHERED IN THE MIDDLE AND SHE GOT A GREY BACK! WHOOP-WHOOP!-_ ”

As singing went, it wasn’t much, but it was from the heart. What was interesting was that as he hit the choruses, his body would blur, and suddenly an animal (always a different animal) would be there in his place, managing the chorus in its own fashion.

“-TAKE THE AVERAGE GREEN MAN AND ASK HIM _THAT_!!!”

“SHE GOTTA PACK MUCH BACK!!!”

“ _SO, FELLAS!!!!!”_ he thundered

The man (more like a teenage boy) was suddenly replaced by a sleek (and green) sea lion.

“YEEEEERKKK!!!!” it barked, clapping its flippers.

Another blur, and it was the dancing green boy again.

“ _FELLAS!!!_ ” he shouted again, mugging over an imaginary mike.

Another shift. Now it was a lion, who roared out:

“RRRRRRWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!”

“ _HAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOT THE BUTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

A rapid shift from man to animal, each new animal carrying the note, ending in an adult-sized African bull elephant that filled the wide hallway side-to-side and nearly to the ceiling.

“HHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!( _HELL YEAH!!!!!!!_ )”the elephant trumpeted, raising its trunk high to blast out the chorus.

“SO TELL HER TO SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE THAT HEALTHY BUTT!!!!” the boy soloed, self-twerking to the beat.

Shifted back down to his vaguely-human form, the boy had gangly arms and legs, a shock of dark green hair above a wide, expressive, green-eyed face, and deftly-pointed green ears. A beast pretending to be a boy….or vice versa. He continued to dance and mutter the lyrics as he took the next cross-hallway, stopping before a door that was more armored hatch than a normal apartment door.

“-I can’t help myself! I’m acting like an _animal_! Shake it, _shake it_ , _SHAKE THAT HEALTHY GREY BUTT!!!”_

He did a last twirl and shuffle and knocked hard on the hatch.

“Yo, Raaaaaa-ven! OPEEEEEEEENNNNN UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!!!”

He waited, smirk on his face, but made no further attempt to knock or shout.

_That’s the nice thing about Raven!_ Beast Boy thought smiling _You only have to annoy her_ _once_ _._

Sure enough, the door slammed open, to reveal an extremely pissed young woman with straight dark violet hair hanging to her ears, creamy grey-white skin, and flashing deep blue eyes the shade of the sky just before you hit space. They were also as cold as space. She wore a unitard of the same dark blue, and a matching cape. A small glittering diamond of some reddish substance was affixed (or possible embedded) in her forehead, twinkling with an inner light.

She was also floating three inches off the floor as she loomed at the shorter Beast Boy.

“What do you _want_ _?_ ” she barked, "And what was with that god awful noise you were making out there?!"

She had a husky, low voice that was just sexy as hell, even pissed.

“Just singing the song of my people!” Beast Boy said, waggling his eyebrows at her, totally un-fazed.

“Is that was that was?” Raven said disparagingly, “I thought somebody had let the city zoo loose. Or maybe an animal control lock-up.”

Beast Boy clutched his chest, miming pain, “ _Oh!_ Oh! That was a crack wasn’t it?! I almost missed Raven's first real crack!”

Raven blew a hair from her face in annoyance, “Enough! I’m trying to read! Can’t you keep it down?” Raven said crossly.

"Reading what?" he said leaning against the door jamb and into her personal space.

Instead of replying verbally, Raven started to slam the door shut.

Not fast enough. As she did so, BB turned into a kangaroo mouse and bounded into her room.

“Dammit, Beast Boy!” Raven yelled, as BB slipped back into humanoid form. He took a turn around her room, grinning unrepentantly.

“Cozy!”

Raven’s room was a windowless, darkened cave. A massive four-poster bed dominated one end, and the walls were densely lined with book shelves, occult artifacts, and incense braziers. If it wasn’t for the long wax candles carefully positioned near air vents, the room would be pitch-black. It was the room of a learned but antisocial shut-in.

In other words, it was Raven’s Room, inviolate _sanctum sanctorum_ of the Teen Titans resident sorceress.

BB jumped on the bed, taking a turn around it as an iridescent house cat, and laid down. He morphed to human again, still curled up on the wine-red sheets.

“Really cozy! Where do you get these sheets?!”

Raven looked even more pissed, but there was a nervous edge to it as she rushed towards him to shoo him off the bed.

“Beast Boy, _get out! NOW!_ ”

BB ran around the other side of the wide bed, “Seriously, those are some comfy blankets!” he said, patting the bed as he ran by, “Is there some kinda demonic Bed, Cauldron, and Beyond store I can buy them at?”

“Rrrrrrrrr!!!” Raven threw a swirl of energy at him that shaped itself into a massive bird’s claw, intending to snatch him up. It missed, BB shifting into a sleek little weasel even as the claws closed on his body. He landed on the center of the mattress and shifted back.

“They even smell nice-,” he began, turning into a bloodhound and taking a deep sniff, “-like….like…”

It was hard for a girl as pale and ghostly as Raven to turn bright red, but she did.

BB took a much longer sniff, then returned to human form and ran his hand over a dark patch low in the sheets. He rolled his eyes to Raven, a shit-eating grin forming.

“Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiit! You weren’t just reading in here, were you! _Were you?!”_

Raven’s face worked. She clasped her robe to her tightly.

“I was _reading_ ,” she bit out, her pallor darkening with a blush.

“Reading what? _Fifty Shades of Grey?_ Japanese hentai?” Beast Boy speculated, knuckling across the sheets to her, “The Marmoset’s latest?!”

“I have no blasted idea who or what that is, and you’re wrong,” she muttered.

“If you weren’t _…..doing_ …..anything, lemme have a sniff, Raven,” Beast Boy said connivingly, invading her personal space again, sniffing down her covered body.

“NO!” Raven yelled, pushing away a broad-nosed black bear that was actually bright green.

“Lemme have a sniff!” Beast Boy insisted.

“No!” Raven shouted, floating up and away, out of reach.

Raven flew around the room, Beast Boy chasing her. Bear became daschund became cheetah, until he changed to a hummingbird that turned mid-flight into the solid weight of a chimpanzee that tackled her into the bedspread. He shifted back to his boy-form.

Pinned to the bed and heaving in exertion, Raven refused to look at Beast Boy as he slowly peeled aside her hooded cape, detaching the brooch that clasped it to her throat.

She had slender bare legs that widened into shapely thighs. The unitard was pulled tight against her body, cupping her sex in a single narrow blue strap of fabric that widened out to cover her upper body. The material wasn’t spandex, silk, or anything he was familiar with; soft, and silky to the touch. More like felt, except it stretched tight against every curve of her body. She had small, bra-less breasts, a nice pear-shaped set of C-cups that were clearly outlined in the fabric. He cupped one in his hand, just feeling the shape. The fabric was so thin, he could feel how her nipple (and they were big nipples; you could see the separate outline under the cloth) was hard a protruding, clearly aroused. Her heart was hammering in her chest, thudding against his palm.

“Y-You said you needed to smell,” she said in a low voice, “S-so do it.”

Beast Boy started at her neck, sniffing strongly. She wore a perfume that was strawberry-scented, sweet and girly – not what you would expect from Raven. He took a lick, just to see if she tasted like strawberries, too. She didn’t. She tasted _better_. Another lick down her throat produced a stifled moan from her.

“Mmmmmm! unnnnnhhhh!!!”

Holding her shoulders, he nuzzled his way down her body, burying his face in her chest, rubbing against her shapley knockers. He was going to do more with those later, but for now he wanted to follow that delicious scent that ran out along with the sweat and moisture of her thighs, seeping into the dark stain she had been attempting to hide with her typical brusque manner and her cloak.

“Something _does_ smell good!" he murmured, reaching down to part her legs.

“Nnnnnnnn,” Raven moaned, looking anywhere but at what was happening to her. What he was doing to her.

She struggled a bit, but when he got her legs spread wide, they stayed there. The uni wasn’t much more than a thong riding across the hump of her vulva. The tight not-felt fabric hugged there too, but it was stained a much deeper blue by the liquid coming from her hole.

He pressed down on it with a finger, pushing her uni inside her body as she gasped and arched.

“C’mon, this isn’t much different than what you were doing five minutes ago, right?” he mocked, twisting his finger back and forth. Wet, nasty sounds came from her pussy, and the smell got deeper, mixing with the smoky/spicy scent of her votive candles.

“I wasn’t…. _ahhhhh…wasn’t doing anythi-aaaaaah-aaaahhhhnnnnnn!!!”_ Raven groaned.

Beast Boy was getting driven to distraction by the smell of her. Because of his shifting, even in human form his nose was a heck of a lot more sensitive than average. Salty, creamy smells teased at him, waking up the beast inside.

Raven squawked as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over, than pushed her forward until she was ass-up and face-down on the bed, leaving her ass presented to him at face height.

_My baby sure as hell does have a back!_ Beast Boy thought excitedly.

A perfect, heart-shaped ass. The curving edges of her unitard only emphasized the solid globes of smooth grey skin. Her skin was unbelievably slick and smooth – a teflon butt, padded like a set of basketballs cut in half. Her curves sunk into a tight crevice formed by equally creamy and curvy thighs. Combined with a narrow waist and wide shoulders…..

_Oh yeah. I am sure hell getting sprung!_ Beast Boy thought lustily, feeling his pants tent.

Unable to stand it, he shifted into wolf. Raven gasped as she felt long teeth and hot breath graze over her ass, then yelped as Beast Boy got a grip on her thong and worried it apart savagely, ripping the bottom of her unitard apart.

She stayed where she was however, except to shudder as a cold, wedge-shaped nose breathed deeply of her exposed sex.

“BB, you don’t have to do that every tiiiiiiii….uhm. Ooooh. Oooooooohhhh!!!”

Her weak protest turned into a groan of delight as he took a long doggy lick against her pussy. She was spreading in arousal, and the pink tongue stroked right over her inner and outer labia.

He was seeing in shades of black, white, and grays, but that wasn’t important since what he was looking at was a flower of grey-white skin surrounding a very dark grey vagina that gleamed like polished titanium when Raven was excited and wet.

One lick became four, then twenty, his broad tongue slapping wetly against her entrance. She was squirming and gasping, so he put his paws on her rump, reminding her to hold still. She froze like a good bitch, except for continuous panting into the sheets.

“BB….” she grunted.

The wolf raised its ears, but the tongue kept licking.

“Kitty, give me a kitty-cat…..” Raven said, her tone thick and taunt, "A kitty…in my pussy!"

Wolves can’t smile – not enough gum and face to do it – but the wolf lolled its tongue goofily. Suddenly it wasn’t a wolf pinning Raven to the wide bed, it was a full-sized Siberian tiger, complete with fangs, and tongue the size of a kitchen washcloth.

The tongue was rough as sandpaper on the backcurve, and Raven gave a gobbling, choked cry as he ate her out, the tiger’s velvet-soft paws pushing her thighs apart so he could _bury_ his tongue down her hole. Raven gave a low scream as he wiggled it around inside her, her lithe hands scrambling and tearing at the sheets.

Kitty got his cream. Raven was juicing up like she had “ _Delmonte-Brand Peaches_ ” tattooed on her grey bubble-butt.

_You would think a public sour-puss like Raven would be all sour on the inside_ the tiger thought happily, digging his tongue down deep to Raven’s wild (but satin-sheet muffled) screams, _But she’s really a sweet girl inside. Sorta peaches and apricots, with a salty back-taste._

When he stopped tens of minutes later, Raven was a dripping mess out back. Beads of clear fluid would form on her flexing grey slit, swell into a droplet, and slowly drip down onto the sheets. More wetness covered her thighs; her splattered juices, and saliva from him as his wide tiger head burrowed into her asscheeks.

He switched to human form. Mostly he couldn’t speak in any of his animal forms.

”How ya’ doing, Raven?”

“Huh, huh, n-need a sec, BB,” she panted. Her legs were shaking.

“You’re wasted already?” he said in amazement, “I haven’t even used your mouth yet!”

He pulled her around, until her head was hanging off the bed. He had a very advanced garment that miniaturized in animal form. As a young man, it looked like a black and purple set of pants, with heavy boots and gloves. He’d ditched the gloves before coming here, and it was a minute’s work to get out of the rest.

He was very hairy; soft green, almost fur-like, down covered his chest, arms, and down his legs. He leaned forward, rubbing Raven’s face in his hairy crotch. She tried to push him away weakly, and he knocked her hands away from his stomach.

“You know better than that. C’mon, open up.”

“Nnnnnnn!” she swore negatively, from between her clenched teeth.

He held her nose closed for a second. When she gasped for a breath, he pushed his cock between her lips. Raven choked and gargled as he went deep, right down her throat.

He shivered. He loved doing this to her. She was so aloof and stuck-up, and then you showed a bitch what being a female meant, and she went to pieces. Even right now, as she spluttered and stroked his cock with her gag reflex, she didn’t fight back, no matter how rough he was.

_Kinky bitch, never change!_ Beast Boy reflected happily _I think she_ likes _getting punished. Or she’s…whadda Robin call it? Like submarines? Submissive-compulsive, that was it. She likes a guy to lead her around in private._

He held her throat in both hands and just used her mouth and throat as a tight fuck-pipe for his cock. Raven didn’t oppose, except for frantic whacks of her hands against his sides as he moved his hips back and forth.

He pulled back just far enough to let her swig some oxygen, the thrust in hard. Her tongue frantically lashed across his cockhead, until he pushed even deeper, and it was the narrow opening of her throat that grasped it. Raven gargled and squirmed as he rammed it in and out in short thrusts. He could feel her neck convulsing around his cock, and under his palms where he grabbed her neck.

Talking down to her was good too.

“You are such a good little cock-sleeve Raven. I could fuck your throat all day. But babe, you gotta stop squirming so much! Do you need me to go boa constrictor again?”

He could see her deep blue eyes peeking at him around where his nutsack sat on her nose. They flew wide in real panic when he said that. Raven had learned the hard way that there were thicker things than a cock she could swallow, and there were ways he could choke-fuck her that made this seem like a love-tap.

“Nuuuuhh!!!Nuuuu-Uhhhhhhh!!!”

“Okay, then start sucking off like a good little demon slut. I know you know how.”

Slowly, hesitantly, she opened her mouth wider, lips quivering on the base of his shaft. Her tongue flicked up, running a wet over his balls and the underside of his cock.

Beast Boy leaned forward. With Raven gentled, he really wanted to ride her mouth, ride it like a….stallion.

The boy-shape turned taller, more athletic. The arms became another set of legs, and the fingers hooves. His body widened into a curved barrel. A proud mane of hair grew down his back, accompanying the chartreuse horse-tail above his butt.

Suddenly, there was a thoroughbred Arabian stallion crouched over the bed. It whinnied loudly, haunches driving forward.

Raven's hands beat on that barrel chest. With his human cock in already in her mouth, the huge horsecock taking its place simply pried her jaw open like forceps.

Beast Boy snorted. Lips pulled against his slick cock as he rocked back and forth. Raven's whole throat was griping and squeezing him, making his penis twitch in pleasure. He pulled back, until the mushroom-shaped head pulled on her teeth.

"Llllllaaaaaaaa!!!!MMMMMMMFFFFF!!!" Raven gurgled, her tongue thrashing over the broad flat cockhead as it sat in her gullet. She pushed mightily, but couldn't get it past her teeth.

"RRrrrrrrrr-HnnnnnnhhhhhhhHHHHHHH!!!!" BB neighed, tossing his mane at the way her small tongue would trapped in his slit, then wipe down his shaft as he rode down her throat.

" _RRRRRRRnnnnnnHHNNNNNNN!!!!RRRRRRRnnnnnnHHNNNNNNN!!!!"_

_("GONNA RIDE YOUR SLUTTY MOUTH, RAVEN!!! RIDE IT HOME!!!")_

He bent his neck, running a broad tongue over her quivering pussy. Her legs spasmed as he pushed in, longer horse tongue going far deeper than a tiger could. He'd have to try giraffe some time…..

Raven's body went into paroxsyms as they sixty-nined in ways nature never intended. Beast Boy's horsey gums pulled back in a grimace of pleasure as she face-fucked him senseless, massive suction around every inch of his buried cock. Her throat was amazing; hell, so was her stomach!

_I got it all in._ ….he thought, fanciful birdies dancing around his head and singing Raven's deep-holed praises. The horse twitched, shuddered, her grey legs wrapped around his broad neck to hold on. He rolled his rear hips, working his cock in her throat. He could her snuffle and gag as his horse-balls rubbed her face. She didn't complain, or even stop sucking.

_She really is a demon-cocksucker…Go Raven!!!_

It caught him by surprise. One second he was getting the nastiest, most earnest blowjob ever, then something wet and thick was shooting down his cock. The length of his equine cock made the moment of orgasm stretch out far enough that he could savor the feeling of coming, pulse after pulse rippling down his urethra as he nutted in his little sweety.

"GHHHHHHHLLLPPPPP!!!!!GGGHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLGGHHHHH!!!!" Raven gurgled under him, mouth awash with a river of cum.

He pulled back slowly, until his well-lubricated cockhead popped out of her mouth in a dripping mass of spit and horse-cum. Beast Boy shifted back from horse to boy, cradling his girl's head in his broad hands.

Raven's mascara ran down in black streaks, mixing with the white cum and giving her a total whore facial. Her whole face was a darker grey underneath from her lack of oxygen, her eyes rolling as she gasped like a bellows. Little cum bubbles grew and popped from her pert nose.

"F-Fucker," Raven spat, coughing as some cum ran down her throat the wrong way. She sat up, wiping her mouth. The whole intact part of her costume was damp and dark with sweat, the supple fabric soaking up the cum dribbling down her chin and down into the turtleneck.

"What? I thought girls liked a romantic horse-ride!" Beast Boy kidded, flipping back to stallion to nuzzle Raven’s neck. She paused, whatever she was about to snarl next freezing in her throat as he ran a horsey tongue around her ear.

_She's got such nice little ears_ he thought contentedly, lipping her violet hair to get at them. It felt right. Sometimes he got more beast than man; the horse he was felt it was natural post-coitus.

She pushed the horse-head away, "S-Stop that, I'm filthy!"

Raven made a moue, peeling the sloppy garment over her head, "You didn't have to wreck my costume, BB."

He shifted back to speak, "So you're saying just tell you to get naked next time?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant!"

There it was: that stuck-up attitude, as sexy as it was infuriating. It just made him want to fuck the ever-living shit out of her.

She was sitting on the bed, pulling her boots off. The only thing she had on left was the jeweled belt she wore, the gold-rimmed rubies winking blood-red in the candlelight. He grabbed her by it and yanked her forward, her bare breasts impacting his chest.

"Nah, I think you better tell me, Raven."

Her alarm smoothed to her typical unreadable expression, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me you like what I do. Tell me you enjoy getting fucked by me, to get fucked like a bouncy-ass whore on my cock. To admit you were frigging yourself stupid in this bed, waiting for me to show up," he growled, voice deepening.

"I was….I was bored, that's all," she evaded, "I have a lot of interests, a lot of hobbies. Don't get so-"

Beast Boy grabbed her jaw in his hand, twisting her face until she could look at the vanity mirror set in one wall. Raven went round eyed as she saw her appearance, or maybe it was Beast Boy's iron grip.

"You look like a total whore. You're my beautiful cock-sucking, nympho hoe-bag of a demon -slut."

"Why do you have to be so mean when we do this?" Raven asked through her bunched lips. She was taller than he was by a couple of inches, but BB was insanely strong despite his size, as if the animal he was in truth rested under his goofy exterior.

He blinked, "Raven, that was a _compliment_!"

He pushed her onto the blankets, Raven landing with an _oof!_

"I like every part of you-,"

A long-tongued ant-eater took a lick up her chest, pausing to use its prehensile tongue to flick her nipples to hardness. Then it was BB smiling at her again.

"-from your cute little titties-"

A cobra slithered between Raven's legs. She watched wide-eyed as the serpent flicked its own forked, then gave a little shriek as the tongue flickered on her very erect clit.

"-to your very honest clitty-"

A ram, complete with rounded horns, butted her onto her hands and knees.

"- _to this phat grey ass of yours!_ " Beast Boy said loudly, grabbing said ass-cheeks and giving them a thorough squeeze. He buried his face in it, sighing in delight as that strawberry smell filled his nose.

Raven made no attempt to get away from him. If anything, she widened her legs a bit to give him better access. The grey-skinned girl shivered as he motor-boated her rear, panting and softly groaning. Beast Boy shoved his face in harder, licking at cunt. She responded by shoving her ass backward, eager for more. Beast Boy came up with a smeared face, licking his lips. Raven knew which side her ass was buttered on.

_Damn, look at her spread!_ He thought in awe. Her female flower had spread of its own accord. Her labia was dark purple-grey, shiny with fresh lubrication. (his _and_ hers). Raven was panting like a dog now, ready to get fucked; no, _wanting_ him to fuck her.

_Naw, not a dog, my sweety-bitch!_

He reached below her undercarriage. Her clit was a stiff nub. He played with it as he talked.

"Y'know, I never like it when you get all high and mighty, Raven. I'd feel better if you just came out and said what you really want."

"W-What?" she asked unsteadily, ass working in a circle as she followed his massaging hand.

"You want to get fucked right? So say so. Say, 'Beast Boy, I am a horny witch-bitch that needs her pussy slammed."

"I am not going to- _Hhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

She paused as he grabbed her stiff clit and pulled down. She collapsed onto her chest, leaving her shaking ass in the air.

"Raaaaaveeeeeeennnnnn?"

"I…I'm a (Oh you are going to pay for this later!) I'm a horny… what did you say?….A horny witchy bitch and I need my pussy-"

He reached up with a thumb, prodding her anal bud.

"And my asshole," he added.

"A-And my asshole _fucked!!!_ " she yelled in a low scream.

"There's the Raven I love!"

He climbed up behind her, molding against her back. Beast Boy took a firm grip in her hair, tilting her ear to his mouth, "So how do you want it?"

A split-second, and it wasn't a teenage boy spooning her, it was the quivering tubular body of a giant squid. Tentacles wrapped around her legs, pinning her arms to her sides. Raven squawked until a tentacle covered her mouth. One of the fat-headed grippers slid between her ass-cheeks. Raven thrashed even harder, and even more futily.

“MPPPPPPMMMMPPPPHHHHHH!!!!” Raven howled (or tried to).

Slowly, very gently, BB worked his tentacle into her tight little twat, until there was no more space left. Just as gently, he twisted it around and around, back and worth, while Raven howled and gibbered into the thick limbs holding her steady.

The best part was the sucker tips. They covered one whole side of his tentacle, and they adhered, then came loose from her pussy-walls, over and over, with little _shlicky pop-pops!_

It felt neat for Beast Boy. After five minutes of the Sucker Treatment, Raven was limp as a dishrag in his, er, arms.

He lowered her to the bedspread, now even more drenched than when it had started. With a rush of backed-up girl-juice, he slid his tentacle free of her gaping grey snatch.

Raven lay there, breathing shallowly. Beast Boy climbed up on the bed next to her. Boy again instead of beast, he grinned down at her. Her violet eyes slanted to him without moving her head. Finally, she did something that, in some very generous universe, might have been a smile back. Beast Boy nodded and , slid down her body. When he was between her legs, he was large green panther.

The panther dipped its muzzle between her sprawled-open legs and gave her a long, leisurely lick. Raven shuddered, but she was so wasted she could only make her thighs quiver slightly. The tongue washed deeper and deeper, stopping periodically to lather her clit.

She made no (coherent) protest when he dug in around her helpless asshole. Her fat grey buns glistened wetly as the sand-paper tongue drew over each and every quivering inch.

Raven was sobbing with helpless pleasure by the time he was through giving her some oral training, crescendoing in a wailing shriek that flattened the panther’s ears. Raven slumped, even more still than before. Beast Boy patted her cheek, and she mumbled something. It sounded like “Beat Roy.”

_Ah well, close enough_ he thought charitably.

Raven was out cold.

“Dang it,” he muttered, put out, “I wanted to see if wanted a romantic pony ride later!”

Shrugging, he slipped out of her room. His appetite wasn’t quite done, but Raven was……

Beast Boy snapped his fingers, “Heeeeeeey, Staaaaaar Fiiiiiiirrrrre!

##########################################################################

On one vibrational plane of the multiverse, rested a particular universe.

In that universe, was a moderate-sized spiral galaxy, like a pimped single hubcap spinning on the stellar rim.

On one arm of that galaxy, a yellow-sunned star was tucked in among a million glittering others.

Third rock in of that star system, a blue-white marble gleamed in the night.

Upon that rock, on the western edge of a vast continental landmass, one shaped like a snake that had too much to eat, was a coastal city curled around a circular bay.

In the mouth of the city’s harbor was a small island, topped by a T-shaped building.

Inside the building was feminine shriek of joy, followed by another shriek, just as loud.:

“Again, Beast Boy! Again!!! Show me this thing called a ‘donkey show”!!!”

“Starfire, lemme rest!!!!!”

END

 

 


End file.
